The dancer
by erestorglorfindel
Summary: High school...A place were only if your cool your the best. But for Glorfindel (Star football player) and Erestor (Talented dancer and an A student) It couldn't get anymore challenging. As they meet, fall in love and battle their way through school. Can love really rise over all or come crashing down with high school drama. Plus can Erestor put the past behind him
1. Chapter 1

**R&R**

**xoxox Russ**

**Chapter 1**

Glorfindel:

I park my car in the full lot of my new school and get out to look at the huge brick building of Rivendell High. A school for students with talents and skill higher then the normal person. I just happened to get in with math and sports. Football is my top choice so here I will be joining the team. A team that has gone undefeated.

"Alright Fin. Lets do this" I grab my back and head inside. The inside is just as intimating as the outside. Many students are walking around, talking and check their time table as they wait for the starting bell. On one wall there is a glass case that contains a good number of awards and prizes. As I make my way to the main office I see photos of the teams and clubs the school has. In the office a secretary looks at me from her computer and smiles.

"Good morning may I help you?" She says sweetly and crosses her hands on the table.

"Um yes. I'm Glorfindel. I was told I had to meet with the headmaster?"

"Oh yes." She picks up phone and presses a button. "Hello Mr. Grey? Yes that student is here...Yes of course..You are welcome."

She hangs up and shows me to the large double doors. On the door there is a name in gold. Headmaster Gandalf Grey. The doors open and I see a old man sitting at a dark wood desk with a pipe in his mouth. He has middle length grey hair and a long gray beard that he strokes as he writes.

"Ah Glorfindel. Come in, Come in" He says without looking at me. I take a seat in a soft leather chair and wait for him to start. The minutes pass as I look around at the contents of the office. he has bookshelves full of book of every kind and language. Weird trinkets litter the desk and a long wooden staff leans against a filing cabinet.

"Well Glorfindel. As you know this school is only offered to the best" Suddenly says making me jump. "We do expect the best from our students but that doesn't mean fun is band."

With that comment he gives me a wink and smiles. His gray eyes are full of kindness and happiness.

"We aren't some strict school. Just work hard and enjoy yourself. Now you will be playing for our football team. The Ring bearers. The coach is excited to meet you. "He hands me some papers. One is my own time table. Filled with gym, math and all the other subjects I don't seem to be good at. Thankfully I have a few frees. My first class today is math. "It might be only a week into the school year but there are few things you may have to catch up with in a few class."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey" I give him a nod and make my way to the door.

"One more thing. My students call me Gandalf. Mister makes me sound old" He smiles at me as he blows smoke rings. A little shocked I nod and leave. The bell rings and all the student start to hurry to their classes. Since I have no idea where I'm going a student from student council will show me around. He comes towards me smiling widely. A perfect example of student council member. Neatly parted blond, brand name polo shirt and a fake smile.

"Hey. My names Hemil. Student council President. Lets start the tour" Hemil turns and starts to walk quickly. I sigh as I fallow him knowing I will never get these next long minutes back. As we walk I take my blond hair out of its pony tail and let it sit at my shoulders getting a odd look from Hemil.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I just find long hair on a male strange" He says and smiles. I give him a slight glare but keep my words to myself.

We continue down a long empty hallway and I hear some music.

"Wheres the music coming from?" I ask as we get closer to the sound.

"Oh..Thats the dance studio" Hemil looks at a upcoming door with a sour look on his face." I guess i can show it to you"

We stop at the door and I look through glass. Inside about fifteen students are sitting on the floor with one leg out in front of them as they stretch to touch their toes with both hands. They wear what looks to be comfortable clothing. Shorts, sweat pants and t-shirts. All are bare feet. As they move to the other leg on catches my eye. Her hair is long and jet black making the soft looking skin pale white. her legs are long and thin but strong. her head turns and she looks at me with deep brown eyes and the perfect set of lips. She shakes her head and continues with the stretch.

"Who is that" I point to the girl and Hemil looks. His face turns disgusted.

"That is Erestor. He is the strangest guy here."

"A guy?" My eyes go wide and my heart drops a little. A guy.

"Yeah. He's in foster care. Some people say he killed his parents. He doesn't talk to anyone and he likes guys." His nose crunches up as he looks in the room. I look back at the guy. I can't believe that's a man. "Lets get out of here. It's not my favorite area"

I take one more look at Erestor and fallow Hemil.

* * *

Erestor:

I watch the blond guy leave with Hemil and shake my head. Another getting mind fucked by mister perfect. I wonder what lies hes filling that head with. But I do wonder who the new guy is. I've never seen him in my three years of being here.

"Alright class. Today is all about stretching. Getting your muscles and joints warmed up" Miss Luna says and stands up. We all get up with her. "This next one some of you can do and some of you can't. If you can't don't force yourself. We are going to try the splits." She smiles as half the class groans. At the front of the class she goes down into a full splits. Only a few males in my class can really get into a full on including myself. We all fallow her movement and try to get as low as we can. Which for me is right down. She walks around the room and fixes some peoples footing.

"Good" She claps her hands once telling us to stand. The class goes on with more stretching and moving before the bell rings for the next class. We all get changed into school clothes and head off to our next classes. Mine language studies. Something I enjoy. As I enter the room I notice the blond guy I saw at the studio door. He sits in the desk beside mine twirling a pen with his fingers. As i walk to my desk Hemil puts his foot in front of mine making me trip a little and for the blond guy to look right at me. From seeing him at the door I know his eyes are blue but looking right at them I notice they are a pure light blue.

"What yourself prancer" Hemil says making some kids laugh. Most except for the blond. I feel my cheeks turn red and quickly take my seat.

"Are you alright?" The blond asks with a concerned face. I give him a nod and get my books out. " My names Glrofindel."

"Erestor"

He holds his hand out to me with a smile. I take it slowly.

"Very nice to met you" He says and lets go.

"yeah..You too"

For the rest of the day I seem to have him in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R**

**xoxox Russ**

Erestor

I walk into my house and hang my school bag up.

"Erreestoor. Is that you?" Comes the singing voice of my foster mother, Galadriel. She comes into view holding a box. She light blonde hair is loose and she wares a white sundress.

"yeah. Whats that?" I ask as I slip my shoes off.

"Your tap shoes have come" She hands me the box smiling.

"Finally" I fallow her in to the bright blue and white kitchen and sit at the island. Galadriel places a plate of cookies in front of me and goes back to cutting vegetables for supper.

"How was school?"

"It was fine. Theres a new student. I think his name is Glorfindel or something odd like that" I take a few cookies and open the box. Nice, new tap shoes. " Will Celeborn be here for supper?"

"No" Her face saddens at the mention of her husband. "He won't be home till late"

"Another case?" Celeborn works as a detective with homicide.

"Yes. He called this afternoon"

"Oh. Wheres the cat at?" I look around for my fluffy cat"

"Last time I seen him he was on your bed"

"Alright. I have some homework to do and I want to test my shoes out" I get up and give her a quick kiss on the cheek making her smile.

"Yes sweetie. I will be up here if you need me"

I take my shoes down stairs into my big bedroom. The floors are hardwood. Perfect for dance. I also have a huge bed and a tv on the wall with my own bathroom. Best foster home I have been in. On my bed is Lokie sleeping on my red blanket. After trying the shoes on I walk around my room. I love the clicking noise they make. They fit perfectly. Smiling I put them with my other shoes and start on my homework.

* * *

I let my feet drag me in to school as I yawn. Again I did not sleep well.

"There he is" I feel some one take my hand and pull me into a hug. My best friend April. "Are you alright?"

"Just tired."

"Awe" She loops our arms and pulls me down the hall. "Oh..Did you see the new guy?"

"I did. he's in one of my classes"

"Isn't he the hottest?" She smiles up at me and giggles.

"I didn't notice" I twirl my hair with my free hand.

"Oh he is so your type. Tall..Blonde..and handsome"

"April. I like a guy that is nice, It is not all about looks" I get pulled outside to the football field. The team is doing push ups. I spot Glorfindel. He like the other are shirtless. "Why are we here?"

"You know I like to watch a hot half dressed man in the morning. Helps me wake up" April smiles widely and hurries up the bleachers. Sighing I fallow her. "I wonder if he has a girlfriend"

"Hmm?" I take my eyes of the blond to look at her and she laughs. "What?"

"Someone has a crush"

"I do not and look at him. he must be completely straight. I bet his type is some bimbo cheerleader not some dancer" I rest my chin and watch the team do jumping jacks.

"Have you looked at yourself lately? You are in amazing shape which I can't believe since you love junk food. You have to be the best looking guy in class and possibly the school..and that beautiful hair..oh that hair. If only I had a chance" She puts her arms around my waist and hugs me. "But I guess I can settle as best friend"

I smile and pat her head as the bell rings. On our way inside I bump into some one. Looking up I see a shocked Glorfindel.

"Oh sorry?"

"No it's alright. Erestor right?"

"Um yeah"

"We have a class together this morning. Want to walk with me?" He asks as he ties the blond hair back. April pokes me and nods.

"Alright I guess. Since we are heading the same way" I rub my side and glare at her.

"Great, Give me one minute" He smiles and heads into the locker room."

What were you thinking?" I turn to April.

"You will thank me once you have him in bed" She winks at me and walks away leaving me with a light blush. Glorfindel comes out while he puts a leather jacket on.

"You ok?"

"Yes yes. Lets just get to class" I hug my book bag to me and start to walk. He fallows close by.

"How long have you been dancing for?"

"Since I was 5. So a long time" I try to avoid bumping into him.

"You must be good"

Instead of answering him I just shrug.

"I was wondering. Since I'm new here I don't have any friends. Want to be friends Erestor?" He asks as we reach the classroom.

"Us? Friends?" I lean on the wall and stare at him.

"yeah..Why not?"

"We are from different walks of life."

"So..Come on" He gives me a bright smile. I sigh and shake my head.

"Alright. But don't blame me when people say things about you being friends with me" Together we enter the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**R&R **

**xoxo Russ**

Glorfindel:

Standing on the sidewalk I look at the huge house Erestor told me about. We have been friends for a week now and decided to study for a test together. I've never been here before. I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. Soon I hear heels and the door opens.

"Hello" A beautiful blond lady smiles at me.

"Um Hi. Is Erestor here?"

"He is. You must be Glrofindel. I'm his foster mom Galadriel. Come in" She steps aside and lets me in. Inside is amazing. Full of bright colors and fancy furniture. Nothing like my small apartment. " I haven't heard from him in the last hour or so but he is in his room downstairs."

"Thank you" I take my shoes off and quietly go into the basement. To get to his room I have to enter another door at the bottom. His room is big and extremely neat. The t.v on the wall is on at a low volume and a few books lay on the floor. He has a desk with a laptop with some papers and a coat on the back of the chair. In the middle is a huge bed where I find Erestor sleeping with his head at the foot of the bed and his hair sprawled around him. He looks like a dark angel. I kneel down and tap his shoulder.

"Erestor?"

"Mm?" He turns his head and looks at me with sleepy eyes. "Hi"

"Hi. You know it's Sunday afternoon right?" I rest my arm on his bed as he stretches his arms out in front of him.

"Weekends are my sleep-in days. I would sleep all day if I could but Galadriel won't let me. Child abuse"

"Hardly" I laugh as he sits up and runs his hands through the long black hair. "Are you awake enough for some studying?"

"I guess so. Pass me the book and join me on the bed. Floors not comfy"

Getting his book from the floor I sit beside him on the bed.

_hour later_

"I'm hungry" Erestor sighs and falls back on the bed. "Are you?"

"I could eat"

"I want...ice cream..with sprinkles. "He jumps up with a smile and grabs his coat. "Come on"

"Ice cream? Summer just ended."I fallow as he runs up the steps.

"So" He smiles at me and put his shoes on. I notice for the first time that he is dressed a lot for comfortable then normal. Baggy jeans and a plain long sleeve shirt. "If you are going to be my friend you have to put up with ice cream"

"Alright" I put my shoes up and fallow the fast moving Erestor out the door. We walk together to a nearby shop that sells ice cream. Erestor gets a full sundae with lots of sprinkles while I get a vanilla cone. "Are you ready for that test in the morning?"

"Yeah I think so. It's the start of the year so the teachers go easy on you. Well the normal class teacher. Dance is like boot camp." He licks some ice cream off his spoon making me bite my lip. "Hows football?"

"Hard work. We have a game Friday. Are you going to come?"

"I don't usually"

"Please?" I give my best sad eyes and pout.

"Fine" Erestor smiles a little." But you owe me"

"Deal. You can bring April if you want" I finish my ice cream and watch him eat his. He looks away from me for a second then shakes his head.

"She most likely had better things to do."

"Alright. I can introduce you to the team. Nice guys."

He nods and soon finishes. I walk him home and we part ways. Back at my apartment I lay on my couch and think. I think I am starting to have feelings for him.

* * *

Erestor:

"Come on April " I pace around my room as I wait for my friend to pick up.

"Hello?"

"April..I like him" I say quickly and sit on my bed. Right where Glorfindel was.

"Erestor? Slow down"

"I like Glrofindel"

"Oh my god!" She screams happily "I knew it!"

"What do I do?" On the bed I find his school book he must have forgot.

"Well does he like you back?"

"How would I know? We meet a week ago..This is to soon"

"Calm down" She giggles. "I think you two are perfect. Give it time and maybe he will make a move or you will have to"

"Goddammit"

"You'll be fine. I have to go. Talk later"

"Alright" I phone on the bed and scream in my pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**R&R**

**XOXOX Russ**

Glorfindel:

I close my books quickly and get my bag ready as the last bell of the day ring. Just as I go to leave the classroom Hemil steps in front of me with his arms crossed.

"You might want to pay attention to who your hanging out with."

"Whats wrong with Erestor? Hes nice"

"Nice? Hes a slut and gay"

"What is wrong with you? There is nothing wrong with liking the same sex" I push my way past him and make my way down the hall.

"Have fun with the hoe" Hemil yells and I just give him the finger as I walk away. As I get close to the dance studio I can hear music. Something that normally happens. I look inside the room and spot my friend. His hand moves around him as he dances and his feet move fast. Theres a sound I can hear that is not in the music. A tapping noise as the students move. Must be tap dancing. Makes sense. The dace goes on for a few more minutes then as the music ends the class all puts one foot behind the other in a odd bow. The teacher claps and the class relaxes. After tieing his hair up Erestor sees me at the door and smiles.

"Sorry for the wait" He says as he opens the door and lets me in.

"No it's fine. I enjoyed watching"

Erestor looks at me with a raised eyebrow then laughs.

"What?"

"Nothing just sounded dirty" He giggles and goes over to April. "Give me five minutes to change"

Nodding I watching him walk into the dressing room.

"Isn't he just the cutest?" April looks up at me and smiles.

"You like him?"

"Are you kidding? I've likes him for years but I'm not his type if you know what I mean" She nudges me" What about you hot stuff?"

"What do you mean?" I start playing with the strap of my bag as I start to feel nervous.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. You like him"

"Is it that obvious?" I sigh and look at her.

"Oh yeah. Now listen here. My Erestor has had a hard life. If you bhurt him I will hunt you down a de-man you" She looks me right i the eyes then smiles brightly. "Okay? Now tell him or something"

"But April we only knew each other for a little bit"

"Love works in odd ways"

Soon Erestor comes out now wearing black skinny jeans and a flowing purple top with sneakers.

"Oh my shoes are comfy" He smiles as he puts his tap shoes into his school bag.

"Lucky. Mine are to small" April frowns as we walk out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"Are you getting excited for the game tomorrow?" Erestor says as he lightly bumps into me making me shiver as his skin touches mine. April gives me a knowing look.

"Yeah I guess. The other team is pretty good"

"But our team is better. " When we get outside April waves to a car. Okay guys see you later"

We wave at her as she leaves. For the next for minutes we walk in silence. I decide to take a chance and ask him out on a date.

"Doing anything tonight?"

"What? Um Celeborn finally has the night off so we are going out for supper, Why?"

"Oh..No reason" I rub my arm and sigh. Damn.

"Did you want to hang out?" He looks up at me with his beautiful eyes.

"It's ok. We can hang out some other time. Dinner with your family sounds important." I try to hide my disappointment.

"It depends." He gives a little shrug. " We can hang out after your game if you want"

"Yeah. Sure" Giving him a smile we reach his door.

"Great." Erestor gives me a hug and goes inside. Alone I walk to my apartment and think about tomorrow.

* * *

_Next day._

Erestor.

Oh this crowed is loud. I hug my jacket around me as the wind blows as I make my way to a place on the bleacher where there isn't many people. People are yelling and cheering. It hurts my ears. I put up my hood to make sure no one sees me here. Thats all I need is to be bullied outside of school hours. I take a seat beside a group of four hobbits. They talk loudly and stomp their feet. I've seen them before. They are on the small ball team. It's like basketball but for hobbits. The four near me are Frodo, Sam. Pippin and Derry? No Merry, yeah. They look at me and I look away. Odd little people they are.

As the game starts I see Glorfindel Number 37. Hes the quarter back..I guess thats important. I think. I know nothing about this game. Why am I even here. Oh that's right because he wanted me to come. I could be home napping and dreaming nice dreams but no I am sitting on hard wood in the cold watching grown men chase a ball that looks like Stewie's head from Family guy. He had to give me sad eyes. I don't think I will ever be able to resist those eyes and that cute face. Thats it. I hate crushes.

I watch Glorfindel run up and down the field and rest my head on my chin. I can see my breath as I breathe. I am getting some hot chocolate after this. Is this what being friends with a football player feels like? I have to get him to tell me how this game works. So far all I know is when someone gets to the other side of the field people cheer and the score goes up. So far we are winning. A good thing according to the crowd. Behind me the hobbits start singing "You shall not pass"

I hate you Glorfindel..No that's a lie Erestor and you know it. Oh great I'm talking to myself. I groan and hide my face in my arms for warmth. I don't know how long I stay like that but I look up at the crowd goes insane. From the look of the scoreboard our team won and the game is over.

"Thank fuck" Hugging my self I make my way off the bleacher and to where Glorfindel said he would meet me which is under them. Tons of people walk by me. All happy and warm. Soon I see Glorfindel coming with his uniform still on. I shiver and hug myself more.

"We won" He smiles and hugs me. Mmm warm.

"I saw...Kinda"

"Kinda?" He laughs and rubs my arms to warm me up.

"Yeah. I know nothing about thing game soo."

"Thats fine. Where do you want to go after I get changed?"

"I want hot chocolate"

"Can do. Wait here" He runs into the gym and re-turns soon after dressed in normal cloths with his hair up. He takes me to a cafe and buys us hot chocolate. Instead of sitting inside we walk around town sipping our drinks and talking. Being around him makes me feel safe and warm

"I'm glad we met" He says as we walk down my street.

"You are?"

"Of course. I think your the nicest person I've met. I like being around you"

I look away from him and blush.

"I..I think your nice to" As we get to my step we stand there together "Well I guess this is goodnight"

"yeah" He looks down at his hands. Just as I go to open the door he takes me hand and pulls me to him. His other hand touches my face and our lips met. For a second my eyes go wide and I am shocked but I soon sink int the feeling and respond. Our mouths move together in a sweet, romantic kiss. As it sends I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Goodnight Erestor" He whispers into my ear and kisses my cheek. I bite my bottom lip hard as I smile.

"Goodnight Glorfindel." Once I close to door I slide down it and sit on the floor. My heart is racing with intense feelings from the kiss." Wow"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok third time doing this tonight. UGH Anyway Thanks for the reviews and lets see what happens next.**

**R&R**

**XOXOX ...This took me soooo long and yeah. SEX WARNING. Yeah fast but I was on a roll. You have been warned. **

Erestor:

"Good morning, Galadriel" I give my foster mother a kiss on her cheek and get a bowl of fruit loops.

"Your in a good mood this morning"

"I am" I take my food and sit beside her. She smiles as she drinks her morning tea.

"Did something happen last night"

"You could say that" With my spoon I play with the coloured loops.

"Come on tell me"

"I may have gotten a kiss"

"Whos the lucky guy?" She gets up to put her now empty cup in the dish washer. Thats one big thing I like about living here. They don't mind that I like guys. The other homes didn't take it to well.

"Glorfindel"

"Oh? Are you two dating now?"

" yet. He kissed me and I don't tend to ask" I think about the kiss last night as I eat. On the counter my phone rings and Galadriel picks it up.

"Hello? Yes hes up. Of course Glorfindel" At the mention of his name I jump up and make grabbing motions at the phone."Yes hes right here. You too"

Once she hands me the phone I run down to my room.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Your up" Comes his soft voice.

"Well yeah it is 10:30. How early do you get up?"

"Around 8. I run first thing" In the background I can hear him moving dishes.

"Ew"

He laughs at me and my heart beats fast.

"Doing anything today?"

"Its the weekend soo no"

"Thought so. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place. We could watch a movie or something" I can hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah sure" Glorfindel gives me directions to his apartment and I hurry to get ready. I feel like I need to look good and not like my normal weekend self which is completely lazy. I put on some white skinny jeans with a black top that is tight up top and loose at the bottom. I slip on my high top shoes then look in the mirror to do my hair. Pony? No. Bun? Nope. Half pony? Again no. Down it is.

Just as I am about to go out the front door Galadriel stops me with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"Are you dressed before one on a saturday?"

"Yes?" I have my hand on the doorknob.

"Where are you off to."

"Glorfindels"

"Alright. You know the rules. No drinking, No drugs and if you have sex have a condom" Her smile widens at the last rule as I blush.

"Ok. Can I go?"

"Yes" She gives me a hug."Remember to check in with me"

"I will" I giver her a wave and run out the door. I try to fallow the directions as best I can and find the apartment build. Inside I see there is no elevator just stairs. Damn. With each step I can feel myself get nervous. As I get to his floor I look for his door. Number 14. Once I find it I stand there and stare at the gold numbers. Okay Erestor you can do this. It was just a kiss and he is your friend. Time to be a man.

Just as I go to knock on the door it opens and there stands Glorfindel shirtless with wet hair. My eyes fallow a drop of water down his well muscled chest to his loose fitting pants. Oh gods skinny jeans were a bad idea.

"Come in" He takes my hand and guides me into the room. His apartment is small but nice. He has a small kitchen that attaches to the living room where he has a decent sized couch, t.v and game systems. In a far corner he has a big bed that isn't made. Looks so soft and bouncy. "You look really pretty"

"Thanks"

Still holding my hand he takes me over to the couch and we sit. As he starts a movie he puts his arm on the couch behind me. He smells so good and it's hard to sit so close but far away. That kiss has driven me insane and it was only last night. Half way through the movie I feel his arm come around my shoulder and I lean on his warm chest a little. I can feel myself shaking a little bit. I hate having crushes but this one feels different. More intense. I feel like he won't hurt me or won't lie to me. His fingers move up and down my arm.

"Erestor?"

"Hm?" I look up at him and his other hand strokes my cheek.

"Theres something I need to tell you" He leans close to me and I can feel his breath. "I think..no i know I am falling for you. Fast"

"Yeah. I feel the same" My heart in pounding inside me and our lips are almost touching. Something I crave. I can't believe this is happening. I never go into something like this so fast.

"What would you say if I asked to date you?"

"I would say yes"

"Can I date you?" I feel a finger run down my neck and I shiver.

"Yes" As I answer he kisses me and my arms go around his neck. Glorfindel puts his arms around my waist and pulls me on to his lap. As the kiss ends we keep our foreheads together and try to breathe. "I never really thought you liked guys."

"I've had my fair share of men and women" he whispers and kisses down my neck.

"Oh really?" I move my body a little and feel hardness under me. Oh my. Glorfindel gives a low moan and his hands rest on my hips with his thumps feeling my shin under my shirt. My body is getting hot and these jeans are getting way to tight.

"Yeah. I know a thing or two" His hands move up my back. God this is going fast but I can't help it. Theres something about him that I need to have and I need it now. Since our lips touched. I think he feels the same way.

"You think so? I know some things to" I run my hands through his hair and pull on it a little. I gasp as he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me over to his bad and we fall onto it. Yes it is soft..and bouncy. Nice. He wipes my hair away from my face and looks at me.

"If you want me to stop or if you think we are going to far. Just tell me" He kisses my lips softy.

"Yeah" Are we really going to do this? I want to but we did just started dating. My mind goes blank as I feel a hand go down my body and my jeans become undone. His hand goes inside them and he feels me. I moan and one of my hands grip the sheets. His hand moves up and down making me harder then I was before.

"This ok?"

"Yes" My voice is in a whisper as I try not to cry out.

"Good" Glorfindel removes his hand and helps me pull my shirt off. Our positions switch and I am not on top of him. I can clearly see how hard he is and run my finger up his covered length. It twitches at my touch and he moans. I must touch him. Pulling back the loose pants I get my first look at me. Hes pretty big. Thats another thing I like. I take him into my hand and stroke him.

"you have soft hands" Glorfindel closes his eyes and enjoys what I'm doing. Leaning down I let my tongue run down and up. " Oh god, Erestor."

Laughing I take him fully into my mouth. He tastes really good and I feel a hand go into my hair. I let him guide me as I work him with my mouth. Soon I take my mouth off him and he pulls me down for a kiss. Glorfindel kicks off his pants then helps me with mine. Once again he leans over and kisses me.

"I want you. Bad"

"Have me then" I whisper to him deciding to take the huge step. He reaches over to his bedside table and grabs a bottle then gets between my legs. Glorfindel puts some of the contents of the bottle on his fingers.

"Are you ready?" He looks me in the eyes and I nod. I grip his bed as I feel the first finger. I haven't done this in a while. He moves his finger in and out to get me comfortable then adds another. He is being so gentle with me I hardly feel anything bad. Because of his size he has to add another finger to make sure I am prepared enough to take him. He pushes his fingers in deep and touches my sweet spot making me cry out.

"Right there" I pant and close my eyes. He keeps using his fingers for a few more minutes then takes them. Then I feel something harder and bigger touch me. Glorfindel takes my hands and links our fingers by my head.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Please" I lean up and kiss him as he pushes in. This is really gives me a few minutes to relax then I give him a nod telling him to move.

"You feel really good" Glorfindel says as he moves in and out of me. The feeling is so intense I can hardly speak.

"Faster..Please" I beg him and he does as hes told. Letting go of his hands I hug him and dig my nails into his back. "Don't stop"

"Never" He gives me a hungry kiss then bites down my neck. I know I will have a mark. We start going harder and getting louder. I can feel my climax coming soon.

"I'm close" I moan out as he pushes in hard.

"Me to" Glorfindel gets faster trying to get as much as he can out of this before we cum. "I'm gonna.."

"Yes. Now" I dig my nails into him hard as we both have a earth shattering orgasm. We both stay still to catch our breath and look at each other. Glorfindel's hand comes up and he moves my wet hair away from my face then kisses me.

"You are the most beautiful boyfriend I've ever had."

"Well I think your the handsomest boyfriend I've had" I smile as he takes me into arms and I rest my head on his chest. He strokes my hair for a bit until I feel myself falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Chapter. Whooo**

**xoxo Russ**

Erestor

Monday. A day hated by students all over the world. I hate Mondays. Sighing I push over the door of the studio and go inside.

"Guess what, Guess what?" April comes hoping towards me with a big smile on her face.

"What?" I rub my eyes to get the last bit of sleep away.

"Miss Lunas picking the team" She takes my hand and pulls me over to where the rest of the students are.

We all sit on the floor and wait for her to speak. Only the best of the best get picked to be on the dance team and enter competition.

"Alright class. Today I will be picking the first five for the team and it's captain. To get on the team you have to have skill, dedication and heart. If you are picked you will be training harder then the rest of the class. Which means more hours here." She looks around the room holding a clipboard.

April and I hold hands praying we got a spot this year.

"Here are the names. Sasha, Lindir, April, Dudley and Erestor. Out of these five I have fixed Erestor to be captain because he has worked hard and earned the right. Now get ready for class"

I can hardly believe my ears. Not only did I make it in the team I am the captain. That is a big deal in this class.

The students congratulate me as they head to the dressing room and my teacher places her hand on my shoulder.

"You will do great" Miss Luna gives me a smile.  
"Thank you" I go into the dressing room and change into some sweat pants and sneakers ten join April to stretch.

"Where were you this weekend? I didn't hear from you"

"I was busy" I sit on the floor and stretch my legs out. "Saturday I was out and Sunday I was sleeping"

"Where'd you go Saturday?" She gives me her best raised eyebrow look.

"Um..I was at Glorfindel's" I blush as I think about what we did together. "We kissed..and stuff"

"And stuff? Oh my god. Did you..?"

Looking away to hide my embarrassment I nod. April lets out a happy scream and jumps on me. Everyone looks at us for a minute.

"April" I wine and try to push her off.

"Are you two dating now?"

"I guess so. I don't think we meant to go all the way. It just happened" I tie my hair up from my face. "I don't normally sleep with a guy that quick.

"He good?"

"April asking about someones sex life is not right" I cross my arms and she gives me a pout. "Ok. He was fantastic."

"Oh god, I can imagine" She gets a dreamy look in her eyes as the teacher calls us to get in our spots.

* * *

Glorfindel:

"Glorfindel I asked you a question" My math teacher Mr. Baggins taps his pen on my desk making me jump.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit desecrated"

"Well don't make a habit of it" He gives me a stern looks then walks off to check on other students.

I can't seem to get Erestor out of my mind. The feeling of his skin and the taste of his mouth. All night I heard his cries and he wasn't even there. My soul feels like it belongs with 's way to soon to tell him that of course.

Soon the bell rings and I head to the class I share with him but he doesn't show. Where is he?

My teacher gives us our Elvish language books and we get to work. I don't find elvish hard at all. I mean my parents spoke it and I believe Erestor can speak it. Since it is in our background.

"Ah there you are" I look up as the teacher speaks and see Erestor walk into the class. He hands the teacher a note. "I see. Well congardulations."

The poor guy looks warn out as he takes his seat and rests his head in his arms.

"Are you alright?" I lean over and whisper to him.

"Dance..boot camp" He mumbles making me smile. He is a cute one. "My legs are killing me"

"Why?"

"Tell you on free"

Nodding I go back to my work and wait for the bell to ring. It doesn't take long and I meet him in the hall.

"How was dance?" I slowly take his hand and he laces our fingers. Good. Not afraid to go public.

"Great. She picked the team" A smile comes to his face.

"Team?"

"Yeah. She picks out certion students to be on a team to go to compatitons. I got picked to be on the team and the team captain"

"Thats great news"

"It is but it also means I will be training more and more. That's why I was late"

"Oh"

"Awe isn't this just sad"

Down the hall comes Hemil and a few of his friends. Erestor grips my hand.

"What do you want?" I glare at the blond.

" Are you really dating prancer here? The star of the football team with trash like that?" He comes close to Erestor and twirls a piece of the black hair. My boyfriend slaps his hand away.

"Don't touch me"

"Leave him alone Hemil" I step towards him and he backs up.

"You can't do anything here at school Glorfindel. Or you'll be expelled" Hemil then turns and walks away laughing with his friends. I take Erestor into my arms.

"Don't listen to him. He doesn't matter"

Erestor hugs me back and I feel him nod.


	7. Chapter 7

**Soooo the 13 was my birthday and I went to see the hobbit...great just sayin**

**xoxo Russ**

Glorfindel:  
Outside the schools doors the rain pours down. I looked for Erestor on the way here to give him a ride but didn't see him. he must have gotten a ride. I look at the time and sigh. The bells about to ring. He hasn't texted me saying he wasn't coming. Maybe he got a cold or something.

"What are you waiting for?" One of the other player on my team comes to stand by me. Elladan.

"Erestor. He's not here yet"

"The guy from the dance class? Maybe he is running late" He gives me a smile. Elladan has become a good friend along with his twin brother Elrohir. Both identical in looks with their black hair and blue eyes but different in personailty. The bell ring and he places a hand on my shoulder. "We have class. If he comes he comes."

Nodding I fallow him to the gym. It's odd not to hear from him at all. I really hope hes ok. Gym passes along with health and language and still no Erestor. Maybe he got here but is in the studio. There I see April and wave her down.

"Hey there hot stuff"

"Hey is Erestor here?" I ask and look into the room.

"Um No." She looks down at her feet.

"Where is he then?"

"Hes home today. He won't be in at all"

"What happened? Is he sick?" I can feel myself start to panic.

"Well no" April bites her lip for a minute then looks at me. "Glorfindel it's really not my place to say. He is never in school on this day"

"I don't understand"

"I'm sorry. Like I said not my place. I have to get to class" She gives me one last smile and hurries into the room.

I think I'm going to stop by his house. For the rest of the day I try texting him. even calling but no answer. To say I am worried is a understatement. By the time school ends the rain has stopped but it's still gloomy and chilly. Normal for fall.  
I drive to his house and knock on the door. His foster mother greets me.

"Hi. Is Erestor here?"  
"

Yes. Yes come in" She opens the door wide to let me in. The house is completely quite. The door leading down to Erestor's room is shut. Something is wrong. "We need to talk before you see him."  
She leads me to the living room and I sit in a chair across from her. She rings her hands for a minute. There is sadness on her pale face.

"Today is always a hard day for Erestor. As you know he is in foster care andit is not becuae his parents were bad. When he was six years old there was a brake in at his families home. His father tried to stop the intruders but.." She stops and takes a deep breath. "He was shot and killed. His mother tired to protect him by shield him with her body. She was also killed. He saw it all. Tramatized of course. It was just by chance Celeborn worked the case. He found Erestor there alone sitting in a pool of blood staring into nothing"

My mouth drops as she describes a horrible seance. Like something out of a horror movie.

" The poor child went through hours of therapy. They tried to get suspects out of him but he could never remember. He blames himself for not finding his parents killers and for his mothers death. "

"My god. Thats insane. He didn't tell me"

"Well it's not something he goes around telling people. Every year he skips school and hides away" Galadriel sighs."From the moment he came here him and Celeborn have been close. We wish we had him from the start. In fact we are on the road to adopting him"

"Really?"

"Yes. But he does have family members challenging us for him." She frowns and looks a photo of her, her husband and Erestor all smiling. "Since my own sons are to grown for home I love having him around"

"Does he know?"

"No not yet. We haven't figured out how to ask him" She sighs and looks towards the basement door as we hear a door slamming. "You can go down now it you like"  
"

Thanks" Very quietly I make my way downstairs and into my boyfriends room. In the room I find a small lump on the bed completely covered with a blanket. "Erestor?"

"What?" His voice is muffled and sounds like hes crying. My heart breaks at the sound.

"Are you ok?" I take a seat on the bed close to him.

"Yes"

"Come on baby" I place my hand on him and the blanket moves from his head. Erestor quickly wipes his eyes. Yes crying. His hand takes mine and pulls me down to lay beside him. I hug him as he buries his face into my shirt and stroke his wavy messy hair. Must have been braided. I see something laying on his pillow and pick it up. it's a picture of him when he was little when what I am guessing is his parents. "Galadriel told me"

"I miss them" He whispers and his hands grip my shirt.

"I know" I kiss his head and rub his back. No child should have gone through that. "Erestor you know it's not your fault"

"It is. If..if I hadn't been some weak child my mom wouldn't have needed to protect me."

"Erestor baby. You were a child"

"I know"

I hold my crying boyfriend for a while until his breathing slows and hes asleep. Poor guy cried himself to sleep.

"Don't worry. I will protect you from every thing" I whisper to his sleeping form and hold him closer.

Erestor:  
In the dance studio by myself I look into the huge mirror and go over my moves again for the fifth time. Foot here, foot there, more this way then the other way. My feet hit the floor hard and every once and a while theres a squeaking sound of rubber on the floor. Dance helps me forget and to clear my mind. My mother was also a dance and was the one to get me into it. I do this to honor her. I bet she'd be so proud to know I was in this school and was captain of the dance team. I fallow in her footsteps. But I also fallow in my fathers. He was a published author. Know for his books about the world and it's creatures.

Sighing I wipe the hair from my face and start my routine again. Foot, foot, hand then turn. What people don't get is that its not just the day that gets to me. It's the nightmares and the flashbacks. From the sound of the gun to the roses being dropped onto my parents coffins at the funereal. It's all still there. Like some one glued it into my mind just to torture me. Thats why I dance and work so hard. To forget and make them proud. I like to believe they are smiling down at me. I wonder if they would like Glorfindel. They were very open people so I think me being gay would be fine.

"Erestor?" I stop dance and find Miss Luna walking into the room She smiles and hugs me. Shes the teacher I am really close to. "Your here early"

"I know. Thought I'd get some alone time in before the others get here."

"There was a reason I picked you as captain. You never stop doing your best and getting better. You'll go far one day" She hangs her coat and bag up as I take a drink from my water bottle. "How are you feeling? I know what yesterday was"

"I'm ok. I am sad but that will never go away. I just have to do what makes me happy"

"Your a strong one. I think you have a visitor" She motions towards the door and I look. Glorfindel stands there and he waves at me. I go over to him and he hugs me.

"Goodmorning beautiful" He whispers and kisses me.

"Goodmorning"

"I thought I'd come see you before I head to the gym with the team" Glorfindel keeps me in his arms even with people giving us looks. "I'm glad your here today"

"Well I can't miss to many days when I have a team to run" I nuzzle his neck and take in his sent. No one I have ever dated came to see me on the day. Only him and that means alot to me.

"Don't over work yourself"

"I won't"

"Baby I have to get to the gym. Have a good day ok?" He kisses me again and strokes my hair.

"I will" After giving him a wave as he walks away I turn and find my teacher smiling at me. "What?"

"He is handsome. Good pick"

I laugh a little and take a seat beside her.

"Yeah I think getting him was a rare thing." I sigh and rest my chin on my hand. "Did you have the dance you want the team to do?"

"Oh. Yes" Miss Luna takes some paper out of her bag and hands them to me. "Theres a competition next week and I want you to teach the teami

"Can do"


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyy All Yez Russ is back. Things have been just so stressful but Im here now. Its short but Im tired**

**xoxo Russ**

Glorfindel:  
It's been a long week. Seems like the whole school is in work mode. Couch is training us hard for our net game and I hardly see Erestor since he is busy with the dance team. We might share a word or two in the hall and have some time in the classes we do share but nothing alone. But I can't blame him. This school really pushes you and his team works hard every day and every chance they get to be perfect. With a dance compiation coming up soon they are working double time. I don't think it's very healthy As I gointo the lunch room I find Erestor at a table with April. He has his head in his arms on the table and She is looking tired. I sit with them and Erestor looks up at me with sleepy eyes.

"Are you alright?" I ask with concern and he yawns.

"Just exhausted." He closes his eyes again and sighs. His silky hair is tied up in a tight bun.

"I would imagine. How much more practice?"

"We are taking a brake tonight and tomorrow but Sunday we start again. We only have four days till the competition" Erestor mumbles in his arms and April nods "I want to just relax till Sunday"

"How about yo come over to my house for night. We can have just a quiet night in"

"Yea Alright" Without looking up he gives me a thumps up making me smile. "I'll have to stop off at my house first"

"No problem" I reach over and take his hand.  
"

You two are so cute" April smiles widely and rests her chin in her hand ."Erestor. Hemils staring"  
Erestor looks up and over at the table Hemil and his friends are at. Sure enough he's staring. My boyfriend gives him the finger and returns to resting his head on his arms. I love his attitude.

"Hes just jealous" He says and smiles at me. Soon the bell rings for class and I take him into my arms before we have to part ways. Of course people stare but who cares.

"I'll see you after school and drive you home to get some things for tonight"

"Yeah Ok" He leans up and kisses me. "Talk later"

Sigh I watch him walk away with April. Hemil comes towards me smiling.

"You could have been something then you end up with the whore" He crosses his arms and his friends smile.

"Watch yourself Hemil" I push my way past them and head to my class.

"No Glorfindel. You watch yourself or better yet Erestor"

I turn to glare at them and they all back away.

"Touch him and I will hurt you"

* * *

-  
Erestor

I watch the time closely as the minutes go by until the end of the day. Soon I wll be in the strong arms of Glorfindel and get to rest. The team and I have been working very hard for the first competition of the year. We want to get first place of course but for tonight and Saturday I just want to sleep and spend time with my boyfriend. I don't think I ever wanted to spend time with some one so much. Some one who is the complete opposite of me but I kind of like it.  
The hands on the clock get closer and closer until finally the final bells rings and I'm free from this hell. Well for the next few days. Quickly I get up and pack my books the hurry to the door.

"Hey prancer" I feel a foot on my ankle and find myself fall to the floor. "Opps"

Looking up I find Hemil smiling. Bastard.

"Not as good on those feet as you thought" With that he laughs and walks away. One of Glorfindel's friends thats standing near by helps me up. One of the twin but I can never tell who.

"Um thanks" I say as I dust the dirt of me.

"Your welcome. Any friend of Fins is a friend of mine" He smiles and shakes my hand. "I'm Elladan if you couldn't tell."

"Erestor"

"I know. I've heard alot about you. Apple of Fins eye you are. Shame we haven't noticed each other before since we've be going to this school for a while together" Elladan hands me one of my books that fell from my bag.

"I've seen you and your brother around. Just didn't have a reason to talk to you until now"

"True enough. Well I better get going or Ro will have my head. Catch ya later Erestor" Elladan gives me a wave and heads in the direction his twin is in.

Sighing I walk down the hall to the main area where Glorfindel is waiting. He looks up from his phone and smiles.

"There you are. Ready?" He holds out his hand and I take it. My exs would never hold hands with me in public. The ride to my house is pleasantly quiet. I grab some things and inform my foster mother that I'll be spending the night with Glorfindel then we head to his apartment.

"I'm going to get a shower . You want you can take a nap and I'll wake you for supper" Glorfindel hugs me and I hug him back.

"Yeah I think I might do that"

Smiling he leans down and kisses me.

"Good. Get some rest" With another kiss he gets a towel and goes into the bathroom. I go over to his big bed and lay down. It's warm and smells like him. I smell I love.


End file.
